Matryoshka
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: (One-shot, basada en la canción del mismo nombre), porque este mundo es una locura, porque esto no tiene sentido...por esto es una verdadera Matryoshka


_**Hanako: heey~ hola de nuevo, pues este es otro pequeño One-shot de Vocaloid (de nuevo XD) realmente este ya lo tenía pensado y apenas me atreví a hacerlo así que antes de empezar **_

_**Advertencia: La canción de Matryoshka no es mía ni Vocaloid tampoco, todo es de sus respectivos dueños **_

Blalabla – historia y personajes hablando

**Blablabla – textos que aparezcan**

_Blablabla – letra de la canción_

_**Sin más empecemos…**_

* * *

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, realmente no recordaba nada, estaba en mi casa descansando de un largo día en la escuela, de la nada solo me vino un fuerte mareo mientras escuchaba aquella canción de _Vocaloid_ que no hace una semana había encontrado.

De un golpe te me di cuenta de algo: ¿Cómo rayos habías llegado a la calle de la ciudad?, peor aún, ¡los edificios estaban de cabeza!

_He pensado mucho acerca de un mensaje  
Quizá le llegara a alguien ¿Quién lo puede decir?  
Ciertamente siempre he sido de esta manera  
Una arreglada y demente matryoshka_

Mire a todos lados, bien algo no estaba bien, ¡¿Qué hacían dos caritas felices en el cielo?!, ok algo aquí está muy mal; no eh tomado nada raro últimamente así que esto no puede ser una alucinación o ¿sí?, voltee a todos lados, escuchaba aquella melodía y una parte de la letra de esa canción _Matryoshka_

_Un acuerdo cantado por una jaqueca  
El tiempo puede pasar pero las manecillas están en el 4  
No le digas a nadie  
El mundo se volverá al revés_

Empecé a caminar por esas extrañas calles, esto realmente me asusta, no tiene ningún sentido alguno, a los alto de esos edificios veos dos sombras bailando frenética y alocadamente, una gran cabellera aqua moviéndose al son de una cabellera verde…un momento…¡son Miku Hatsune y Gumi Megpoid! Mas a un ¡¿Qué hacen aquí cantando?!

_Ah me siento desecho  
Desecha todos tus recuerdos también  
Ah como quiero saber  
Hasta el fondo…_

Realmente la melodía que cantaban ambas Vocaloid no tiene sentido, o tal vez si pero es cuestión de ir muy al fondo de la letra, aun así admito que la canción es bastante pegajosa y te provoca bailar sin sentido alguno, vi a Miku y a Gumi realmente felices bailando y cantando la canción y más aun usando aquellas extravagantes vestimentas

_Este bien… Si por favor baila más más  
¿Kalinka? ¿Malinka? tan solo toca el acorde  
Que debería hacer con respecto a estos ¿sentimientos?  
Puedes ¿decirme? ¿Aunque sea solo un poco?_

Ahora todo se puso aún más raro, los edificios estaban en su posición correcta…o será ¡porque yo estoy de cabeza ahora!, aun así a ambas cantantes no les importo y seguían con su fiesta, y ahora de la nada acompañados de otros Vocaloid bailando de singular manera todos con aquel extravagante _cosplay _por así llamarlo

_Fuerte y claro 5 2 4  
¿Freud? ¿Keloid? Tan solo alcanza la cuerda  
Todo para reírse de todo  
Deprisa baila con toda tu estupidez_

Mire hacia abajo y varias personas caminaban de un lado a otro, de color gris, sin prestar atención a lo colorido que se veía aquí arriba, valla es realmente extraño allí abajo, el cielo ahora era amarillo y esas caritas sonrientes color negros daban vueltas a alrededor de todos, la melodía se hacía cada vez más pegajosa y era imposible no ponerse a bailar o a aplaudir, de un momento a otro me vi siguiendo los pasos de la canción y usando el extravagante _cosplay_

_Aplaude no muy infantilmente  
Y mira esta melodía enloquecida a voluntad  
Ciertamente no me importa de cualquier manera  
La calidez del mundo se está dispersando_

Las calles se alargando y más gente aparecía bailando y tarareando, sin sentido alguno, ahora todos nos vimos siguiendo la calle movible que hacía de dieras vueltas y vueltas, varios letreros aparecían en los pocos edición de cabeza…

**Rendezvousm, 5 2 4, y Matyoshka**

_Tú y yo ¿Rendezvous?  
¿Rendezvous? (hora) ¿Rendezvous?  
¿Oh salir en un salto a la aventura?  
Con un andar deshonest 2_

Miku y Gumi seguían frenéticas andando de un lado a otro bailando con todos los que estábamos allí, ¿Quién pensaría en bailar con una Vocaloid? Y más aún escuchar cantar como si fuera una persona real, realmente esta locura es maravillosa

_Ah estoy lista para salir corriendo  
Captura cada parte de mi  
Ah con tus dos manos  
Atrápame por mi_

Ambas corrieron fuera de nuestro alcance como si huyeran de algo, para después detenerse de improviso, tomarse de las manos y ponerse a girar como si fuera un juego infantil, todos las empezamos a imitar

_Este bien… Escucha un poco es algo importante  
¿Kalinka? ¿Malinka? Con tan solo apretar mis mejillas  
Es justo como no puedo controlarme a mí misma  
¿Deberíamos hacer emociones más fantásticas?_

La rueda se empezó a ser más grande todos girando a un solo lado, otros más entraron y creando dos círculos, formamos un gran sonrisa como las que giraban a arriba nuestro, mientras ellas seguían cantando

_Pena, dolor, pero no, no llores  
¿Parade? ¿Marade? Solo aplaude un poco más  
Espera me dices espera espera  
Antes de que disminuyamos a tan solo uno…_

Varias notas aparecían de la nada, comenzaron a jugar a nuestros alrededor, la canción se ponía un poco más calmada, aunque el baile los seguíamos manteniendo frenético, mire hacia abajo y la gente de gris seguía caminado sin poner atención a lo que sucedía acá abajo

_Tú y yo ¿Rendezvous?  
¿Rendezvous? (ara) ¿Rendezvous?  
¿Oh salir en un salto a la aventura?  
Con un andar deshonesto 1, 2, 1, 2_

Gumi y Miku se soltaron de ambos para verse de frente y empezar a ladear la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, su ritmo había bajado un poco a lo que parecían querer un descanso del alocado baile

_(Raí, raí) ¿Deprimido?  
(raí, raí) ¡esta es una canción!  
(raí, raí) Ve como hoy  
¡Todavía soy una arreglada y demente Matryoshka!_

La canción de detuvo por un momento al igual que Miku y Gumi quienes hacia una pose congelada, todos estaban sin moverse, de la nada ambas chicas solo empezaron a aplaudir siguiendo el mismo ritmo

_Este, bien… Si por favor baila más, más  
¿Kalinka? ¿Malinka? tan solo toca el acorde  
¿Que debería hacer con respecto a tales sentimientos?  
¿Puedes decirme? ¿Aunque sea solo un poco?_

De la nada de nuevo me vi bailando de forma aún más rápida, la canción parecía tomar un ritmo veloz, algo me decía que ya estaba por acabar, a pesar de ser una locura, no quiero que acabe

_Fuerte y claro 5 2 4  
¿Freud? ¿Keloid? Tan solo alcanza la cuerda  
Todo para reírse de todo  
¡Deprisa y ya no bailes más!_

Todos los presentes seguía con el compás veloz, algunos daban piruetas y otros giraban junto con Miku o saltaban de un lado a otro junto con Gumi, esto se había vuelto una locura aún más grande

De la nada las personas y Vocaloid restantes saltaban de los edificios desapareciendo, mientras se despedían de las dos cantantes con una gran sonrisa, el impulso me hizo hacerlo y salte, voltee a ver a ambas y solo alcanza a ver una cabellera aqua girar junto con una cabellera verde

_Chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta  
chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta_

Desperté de golpe, estaba en mi cama, con la ropa que traía puesta antes de aquel alocado sueño, mire el reloj y no había pasado ni dos minutos de cuando había sentido aquel mareo, para mi sorpresa la canción de Miku y Gumi que escuchaba había acabado a la par que me había despertado, realmente fue todo muy extraño, pero aun así fue divertido, un momento para hacer todo lo que quisieras sin que pareciera algo extraño o tonto

Fue una verdadera Matryoshka

* * *

_**Hanako: bien eso fue todo, realmente fue un poco difícil este One-shot, ya que algunos sabrán que hay varias teorías de esta canción, yo simplemente trate de ponerla como algo que cara quien ve a su forma, como una locura momentánea, espero que les haya gustado y manden review :D**_

_**NOS VEMOS**_


End file.
